Shaymin, the Moonlight Hero
by AnimeHeroesRule01
Summary: A young prince finds himself in an unusual situation. Will he overcome this sudden problem, or let his kingdom be destroyed?


In a world inhabited only by Pokemon, there was a Shaymin garden. The garden's king and queen had just passed away, leaving the kingdom to their only son.

Shaymin was in his Sky Form, flying through the sky at sunset. He was flying toward home when he suddenly flew into a toxic cloud. The determined Pokemon tried holding his breath, but he couldn't. He absorbed the poison cloud in his scarf, and used Seed Flare to expel it from himself. When the smoke had cleared, the moon had started to rise. Shaymin had found himself still flying in the air. Everyone knows that when the sun sets, the Shaymin was to return to their Land Form. Finding a lake beneath him, he flew down to see his reflection. Shaymin looked and saw that he was still in his Sky Form. He took a closer look and saw that his scarf was no longer red. It was now a deep midnight blue. In fear of returning home humiliated or hated, he flew in the opposite direction of his home, hoping to never return.

Back at the garden, the Shaymin were wondering where the young prince was. Even the smallest Shaymin, Renalili, was starting to worry. Just then, a stray Ice Beam hit a small group, then a Flamethrower attacked another group. A pack of Houndoom surrounded one side, and a pack of Glaceon surrounded the other side. From above, a Magnezone levitated down toward the frightened Shaymin herd.

"Finally," Magnezone declared. "Now that the young prince is no longer a problem, I can now destroy this garden to make room for a training ground for my future army."

_Did Magnezone do something to him?! _Renalili fearfully thought.

As the Houndoom and Glaceon started herding the Shaymin away from the garden, the smallest of them all was able to sneak away in hopes to finding the prince, the one who is to save the herd.

* * *

Shaymin sat upon a rock, looking at his reflection in the moonlit night. He let out a small, sad sigh.

"SHAYMIN!"

He turned around to the cry and saw Renalili running toward him, completely out of breath.

"Renalili?" Shaymin called as he flew to her. "What are you doing here? What's wrong?"

"I'm so glad you're alive!" she gleefully panted. She looked up at her friend and noticed that he was not in his Land Form. "Shaymin, why are you in Sky Form? It's night time."

"I know it's night. Look at my scarf." He showed her his scarf. "I accidentally flew into a poison cloud. I tried expelling the poison with Seed Flare, but when the smoke cleared, I noticed the moon was out and I was still in Sky Form." He turned around, facing the water. "I'm... not coming back. Ever."

"But you have to come back, Shaymin!" a furious Renalili exclaimed. "Magnezone is there with a group of Houndoom and Glaceon! He's gonna turn our garden into a training ground!"

"As horrible as it sounds," Shaymin started, "it's every Pokemon for themselves now."

"But Shaymin..."

"Just go, Renalili. Just... Go."

Not believing what she had just heard, Renalili slowly turned around and started walking away. She turned back to her friend, hoping to convince him one last time.

"You know Shaymin," she stated, "when I was picked for being smaller than everyone else, a friend stood up to them for me. He told them all, 'It doesn't matter if anyone's bigger or smaller, stronger or weaker, were a herd united no matter what.' I hope you haven't forgotten who said that."

Shaymin remained unfazed, his back still turned to her. Renalili continued on her way, hoping to find another Pokemon to help in the Shaymins' time of need. Just then, a strong breeze blew from behind her. She stopped in her tracks and saw Shaymin flying in front of her, a determined smile on his face.

"What are we waiting for?" Shaymin asked.

_I knew he would understand_, Renalili happily thought, her eyes glimmering with hope once more. She jumped onto his back, and the two took off for their home.

* * *

Having rounded up all the Shaymin, Magnezone was ready to destroy the garden. He was about to use his Tri-Attack when he suddenly got hit with an Energy Ball. Somewhat fazed, he looked up to the sky and saw the young prince and Renalili.

"Magnezone!" Shaymin declared. "Either leave the garden and the others alone quietly, or you'll be answering to me!"

"Oh, dear!" Magnezone mocked. "What are two uncommon little rats like you going to do to stop me, especially the smaller rat?"

"This!" Renalili shouted and fired an Energy Ball attack which made direct contact with Magnezone.

"You think you can stop me?" Magnezone challenged. "Even though you're here, young prince, you cannot stop my poison cloud!"

A sudden dark purple cloud quickly stirred up, engulfing both Shaymin and Renalili. Renalili took the toxic smoke into her two flowers, Shaymin in his scarf. When most of the toxic smoke was gone, they both performed Seed Flare at the same time, creating an explosion which had created a tornado, blowing away the Houndoom and Glaceon packs. When the smoke had cleared, all of the Shaymin had remained unharmed, and Magnezone was nowhere to be seen.

The moon had set into the horizon. Shaymin had landed in the center of the garden. The others gathered around him, curious as to why their prince was in Sky Form at night. Shaymin started fidgeting with nervousness, but Renalili comforted him by sticking by his side. A moment of silence had passed, and all the Shaymin started cheering for him.

"Three cheers for the moonlight hero!" one of the Shaymin shouted gleefully.

_Moonlight Hero? _Shaymin thought. A big smile came upon his face. _Now that's a good title._

"Three cheers for the prince, our Moonlight Hero!" Renalili declared.

And from that day on, Shaymin and Renalili had both kept a good eye on their herd, Renalili during the day, and the Moonlight Hero by night.

**THE END**


End file.
